The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to stacked types of semiconductor packages and to methods of manufacturing stacked types of semiconductor package.
The smaller and more compact and more functional many of today's electronic devices are, the more popular they tend to be. Thus, there is a growing demand for smaller, thinner, and lighter semiconductor packages and for semiconductor chips that have higher capacities, such as data storage capacities, within a given amount of space. However, there are limitations as to how much capacity a semiconductor chip may have within a certain amount of space. Accordingly, stacked semiconductor packages comprising stacked semiconductor chips or stacked semiconductor chip packages (e.g., package on package or POPs) are being actively developed.